


Losing The Light

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Bit of Character Exploration, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hard-Light Bondage, Trans Female Character, Trans Mei-Ling Zhou, Trans Symmetra, Trans Women Fucking, Trans women, mei likes bad puns and nothing will convince me otherwise, muffing, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Satya left Vishkar because their goals were too important to let anything get in their way. So focused on creating a perfect world they never had any time to care for the people in it. Overwatch offered something simple, something different, offered a chance to do the right thing for the right reasons. That what Winston had promised her. That's why she'd joined up so eagerly.Now, everything's becoming complicated again, and it hard to figure out where she needs to stand. Hard to know if she should still trust someone who gave her a chance at a new life. Someone who's been there for her every step of the way. Her trust had been betrayed before, after all. There was no reason it couldn't happen again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this pretty much ties in with the last two fics in the series. It's all based around the same bit, and it's all very self indulgent. So, you know, enjoy!

Satya thought the plan was relatively simple. Winston had received reports that Talon would be attempting to attack a group of scientists working out of an abandoned town. They would be trying to protect them, and find out what Talon wanted from them. She would be staying back at the dropships with Bastion and Torbjörn, making sure that they stayed safe. Those two had moved further ahead, setting up a safe route to retreat through if that proved necessary. While they did that, she was moving round where they'd landed, setting up turrets and alarms, making sure they'd know if anyone tried to sneak up on them. She was also getting a teleporter ready, with the other end in Reinhardt's possession. If some of them needed to get back quick, most likely due to injury, then they could use it while the others worked back to them.

If everything went well, her job should be relatively simple. She was glad of that. It wasn't that she wasn't capable of engaging in combat when necessary. Her training with Vishkar had left her more than competent in a fight. She just preferred to be uninvolved when it came to an open battle like this threatened to be. She was much more effective in tight spaces, situations where she could sneak in and ambush someone. That was her strong suit. That, and setting up a trap for an enemy to walk into.

She was returning to the ship, satisfied with the field she'd set up surrounding it, when one of the turrets sent out a burst. Not an alarm, not an indication that it had engaged an intruder. Just a signal. It wasn't a random thing. She knew her constructs well enough. They wouldn't break, wouldn't act out of the ordinary if they hadn't been interfered with. She glanced around, tapping her fingers against her side as she returned to the ship. She had to keep her cool. Had to make it seem like she hadn't noticed it, let whoever it was think that they still had the element of surprise. That there hadn't been any other signals told her that they hadn't moved beyond the farthest part of her perimeter. She still had time to organise things, to alert Torbjörn and Bastion to the possible intruder. At least, she thought she did.

“Hey.” Satya span to the voice, feeling her stomach twist into knots as she saw the gun pointing at her. A woman was holding it, not a care in the world as she stood in the middle of her defensive field, perfectly position to avoid being targeted by any of her turrets. It might have been impressive if her nerves weren't making her feel nauseous. “I'd like a word.”

“You're pointing a weapon at me.” Satya slowly reached for her weapon. It would do much at this range, but she could at least get a shield up and fall back to the ship.

“I admit that it's not the most polite way to start a conversation.” Her hand froze as the gun jerked up to her head, and she watched a grin spread across the woman's face. “Thing is, you probably would have had yours on me if you had the chance, so I don't feel too bad about this. Now, hands up. I've got questions.” Satya slowly lifted her hands, staring at the ground, trying to keep herself calm. She'd been in worse situations than this before. She just needed to find a way out.

“What do you want?” The woman was Talon. She had to be. If she'd been sent here by Vishkar then she would have finished the job already. “I won't let you hurt my friends.” She stared at her, gritting her teeth at the smirk that formed on her face.

“Well, I suppose it's a good thing I'm not interested in that, isn't it?” She pointed at a one of the turrets sitting between them, not looking away from her or dropping the weapon. “What are those things, and how are you making them?” A smile tugged at Satya's lips, and she looked back down at the ground.

“They're hard-light constructions. I construct them from hard-light.” She looked all around them, searching for a way out, watching the woman grin from the corner of her eye.

“A good start. Let's get more specific. What technique do you use to make them? It's not a standard one, is it?” She slowly turned back to her, trying not to look at her eyes.

“How would you know that?” The information was out there. How Vishkar used their hard-light was relatively common knowledge, thanks to her. That didn't mean someone could tell that one of her creations was different. They weren't changes that could be spotted at the surface.

““You're not the only one to have done some work with the stuff. Admittedly, I'm more about messing with things others have built. Still, I know enough to know this isn't normal.” Satya looked away, trying to think of a way to answer. Words that wouldn't give anything away. “So, that leaves me wondering how it is you make these, Miss Vaswani?” She froze at the sound of her name, staring straight at her, panic threatening to overtake her. This woman shouldn't have known who she was. Not unless Vishkar had hired her. If they'd hired her, they wouldn't have been talking. It didn't make any sense. She rolled a ball of hard-light between her fingers, get herself back under control.

“Not standard. I altered the designs. Made them more effective.” She bit her lip, stopping the flow of words. She couldn't say too much. She just had to concentrate on getting out of this. “I won't tell you anything else.”

“Oh? Why is that?” The woman was still staring at her, still pointing the gun at her. Her calm was starting to return, though. The woman couldn't stay there, interrogating her forever. She had to leave at some point, and Satya wasn't going to let her leave with something useful. Not if she could help it.

“I will not help Talon. I will not give them information that will hurt the people I care about. There's nothing you can do to change that.” The woman grimaced, opening her mouth to say something when she stopped. Her gaze dropped away, and she muttered something under her breath before turning to face her again, slowly walking away.

“Looks like it's your lucky day. More important matters to attend to. But we'll talk again. Finish this conversation.” Satya saw her grab a device from her pocket, something that seemed vaguely familiar, before she burst into a sprint and disappeared round the corner. Part of her wanted to give chase, but she decided against it. It wasn't the smart move. No, the smart move was to keep the area protected, to make sure that the escape route was kept safe. That was her duty. That was the best way for her to keep her people safe, and she started setting up more turrets, covering the area more thoroughly. She'd come close to failing once already. She wouldn't let it happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Satya didn't get a chance to talk about what had happened once the others came back. Things were too hectic. She'd watched Fareeha appear through her portal, dragged through by Angela and Ana. The others had quickly followed on foot, a hail of gunfire following them as they headed off to grab Jesse and Lena. The mission had been a total failure. No civilians rescued, three of them severely wounded, and a spattering of injuries among the rest. Amidst that, it was hard to find the time to talk about what had happened to her. It felt like something that could wait.

Not too long, though. She'd grabbed Winston when they'd landed back at the base, taking him to one side while the others moved to the medical wing, or milled around the ships. He wasn't really in charge of them any longer, but the Commander had almost died on the ship, and Zarya was busy shepherding people around. Even if she hadn't been, Satya might have gone to him first. He'd been the one to bring her into Overwatch, the one to make contact with her. He seemed to have some kind of information network. He might know something about the woman who'd threatened her. How she knew who Satya was.

He'd paid close attention while she told her story, not saying anything save for a few questions about what the woman looked like. She'd expected a bit more from him once she'd finished, more questions. None came. It seemed that she'd given him everything he wanted. All he asked was that she keep the information to herself till he'd looked into it a bit more. Asking her to trust him for the moment. She could do that, after what he'd done for her. After he'd gotten her family to safely away from Vishkar. It still hurt that he wasn't willing to share whatever plan he was forming, even if she'd agreed to leave it alone for a little while.

After she left his office, Satya wandered round the base without aim, unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to go see Mei, but she knew that there was no point yet. Mei wasn't as skilled as Angela or Zenyatta, but she still knew enough first aid that she'd be busy helping patch everyone up. Satya found herself in a quiet corner of the hall, setting up her seat and feeling a swell of pride at the thought of her girlfriend helping everyone out. She lifted her left hand in front of her, forming a ball of light and twisting it into snowflakes. They'd been dating for half a year. It was the longest relationship she'd ever been in, and she still wasn't sure how it had happened. Still wasn't sure what exactly Mei had seen that made her want to be with her.

Satya knew she was smart. She knew she was good at her job, that she could wield hard-light like no one else alive. She just wasn't entirely sure how that translated into being a good girlfriend. Still, Mei had seen something worth the effort in her. Something that made her fall in love. That was enough to help her believe that there had to be something special in her, even if she couldn't really see it. She kept staring at the snowflakes floating above her palm, think that it would be nice to see the real snow with Mei some time. They'd been too busy throughout the winter, setting up their new base and heading off for missions. She'd find the time for it, though. She wasn't a fan of the cold, but she was sure spending time with Mei would make it wonderful. Make it special.

“That's pretty.” She almost jumped in the air at the sound of Lúcio's voice, turning to find him hovering over her shoulder. He grinned at her, reaching forward to flick his fingers through the snowflakes, sending them spinning through the air. “You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime. Seems like a cool skill.”

“I've been training since I was a child.” Satya watched the flakes that had flown away break up and disappear, spinning out more to replace them. “If you have a dozen or so years to train, then there may be some hope for you.” She heard him grunt, and he skated back into her vision, sitting on the floor, still smiling up at her. She glanced over his face, grimacing slightly at the sight of some blood spatter across his cheek. “You have something on your face.” He raised an eyebrow, rubbing over his cheeks and chuckling at the sight of the blood on his fingers.

“Damn. Thought I'd gotten that all cleaned up.” Satya watching him pull out some tissue paper and rub it across his face, still spinning out more snowflakes. “I was helping stitch people up, check out their wounds. Not quite as good as Angela yet, but I'll get there.”

“That will also take years of training. Though I'm sure you have the determination to manage it, if you really want to.” He grinned, resting back on his palms, and she gave a small smile back. Things had been awkward between them at first, for understandable reasons. She probably hadn't helped things by being so terse with him. Still, things were better between them now. They were friends, even if they weren't the closest people on the base. And she really did admire his drive, his determination. He fought hard for what he believed in, worked hard for the people he cared about. She was trying to do the same now. Make up for lost time.

“You feeling OK?” Her train of thought derailed, and she looked up to him again, seeing a concerned look on her face. “You've been a bit quieter than normal. Something happen on the mission?” She glanced away, biting her lip, trying to think of something to say.

“No. Not really.” She saw him leaning forward from the corner of her eye, twisting the snowflakes round faster, trying to take a deep breath. “I was just worried about Fareeha and the others. They looked to be in a bad way when they got back on the ship.” Lúcio sighed, shaking his head and frowning.

“Yeah. They were all pretty banged up. Lena's awake, though, and Jesse looks a lot worse than he is, from what I was told. Took a nasty beating, but he's pretty much good, apart from the arm.” Satya watched him from the corner of her eye, still gnawing at her lip. “Fareeha's stable, but she's still out. Angela says she's gonna be fine, and she knows what she's talking about. Still scary, though. They said nearly died on the ship. Hard to think about it. One shot and it's nearly all over.”

“I know.” She let the flakes start to spread from her hand, watching them break up as they moved further away. “Angela is a fine doctor. Fareeha couldn't be in better hands. We shouldn't be worried.”

“Doesn't mean we won't be.” He swung a hand lazily through a dying flake, and she watched it break apart, thousands of flashes winking into nothing. “We should do something. Organise something. A movie night. Something like that.” She glanced at his face, at the smile starting to grown on it, and looked back to her flakes. She pulled a few more into existence, watching them spiral round each other.

“That sounds nice. We just need a film we could all enjoy. Or, at least, all of us who are going to be watching.” Lúcio nodded, standing and stretching out in front of her, skates clicking against the floor.

“I'll see who's up for it. Get stuff planned. All the fun stuff.” He chuckled, sliding backwards away from her. “How about you pick a film? You've gotta have some good stuff. Can leave the rest to me.” He winked and grinned as she headed to the door, leaving her staring after him. She wasn't sure what the last gesture had been about, but she certainly had a good selection of films available. All she needed to do was figure out what kind of things the others would like to watch as well. She stared down at her creations, watching them twirl and trying to think of the best choice to please anyone, when a figure moved slowly into her periphery.

“Hi.” She looked up at Mei, warmth rushing through her body at the sight of her smile. “Hope I didn't scare you.”

“No.” A flick of her wrist, and the last of the flakes were floating across the room. She stood, gesturing at the seat and making it vanish before stepping forward to her. Satya stared at her flushed face, the sweat beading on her skin, and beamed, pulling her into a hug. They hadn't been apart for long, but it still felt wonderful to see her again. It always did. “Is everyone alright?”

“Yeah. Well, they're going to be, at least.” She felt Mei's arm wrapping round her chest, squeezing her tight, sending a flash of heat through her. “I was mostly dealing with the minor things. Stitching up cuts, cleaning them up. Things like that. Still, it all went well. Fareeha's stable. Just going to be out for a few days. Jesse's gonna be in bed for a couple of days, too. Lena's up and about, even if most of that is pestering Angela to let her go see Fareeha.”

“Were you hurt at all?” They'd been on different ships on the way back. It was just how it ended up, and Mei had contacted her once they were safe to let her know she was fine. It didn't mean she hadn't been worried. Not with the way they'd all pulled out.

“A couple of scratches. Nothing serious. What about you?” Satya shook her head, and pressed her forehead against Mei's. “Good. Very good. I'm glad nothing happened to you.” Part of her wanted to correct her, to tell the truth, but she ignored it. She'd tell her at some point. Just now now. She'd promised Winston she'd sit on it for a while, after all. She'd just have to trust that he had a good reason for asking her.

“Are you hungry? I haven't had anything to eat yet. Maybe you could join me if you are?” Mei smiled up at her, giving her a quick kiss before pulling her to the kitchen.

“Was just about to ask the same thing. Great minds, huh?” Satya smiled, letting herself be dragged along, watching a blush rise to Mei's cheeks. “And once we're done with food, maybe we can, you know, go back to my room. Appreciate each other for a while.” Her cheeks flushed as she continued to follow, a small smile rising to her face.

“That sounds like an exquisite plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much feel that Satya and Lucio would have a great deal of respect for each other once she'd left Vishkar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First bit of smut in this chapter.

They ended up rushing through their food, eating some leftovers before heading back to Mei's room. Satya thought Zarya was going to sit with them at one point, have a conversation with them. Before she could get close to the table, Mei gave her some kind of look, and she walked away, grinning and chuckling. Satya was certain that Zarya had some idea of what they were planning to do, and she was impressed that Mei had conveyed it in a single expression. Grateful, too. As much as she enjoyed Zarya's company, it wasn't what she wanted that evening.

Mei was on her before the door was even shut behind them, hands running over her back as she kissed at her neck. Satya shuddered at each touch, running her fingers through Mei's hair, gripping it tight. It had taken a while for her to be comfortable that she knew what Mei liked, and she still needed to ask a lot of the time before she could do anything. She was confident about t his, though. Confident that Mei like it when she took a hold of her hair. When she started kissing against her ear.

“Satya.” She closed her eyes, biting down on her lobe, pushing Mei back till they reached the bed. She put her other arm round her back, lowering her gently on to it, grinning as she felt a hand squeeze her ass. “So, are you going to be on top tonight?” She heard Mei giggle into her shoulder, and lifted herself up, straddling her waist.

“Well, you do deserve a treat after all the good work you've done today.” Satya smiled down at her, running her hand over her cheek, brushing it against her lips, sending a slight charge through it. Not enough to do anything more than tingle, but it seemed to make Mei's face flush regardless. Satya felt her thighs squirming slightly under her, and watched her shift up the bed, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

“You're always so generous. So giving.” The last button popped, and the shirt hung to her sides. Satya stared at the rolls of her stomach, at the hint of her breasts showing under the fabric, feeling herself get harder as Mei sat up in front of her. “I think I'd much prefer to give you a treat, though. If you'd be up for that, of course.” She swallowed, heat pooling in her stomach as she watched her shirt fall away, unable to look away from her chest. She was so much bigger and heavier and softer than her, and the thought of being on top of her and playing with them was a good one. A very good one. Still, Mei seemed to have some idea on how she wanted things to go, and Mei's ideas were generally very good too.

“What do you want me to do?” Mei grinned at her, patting the bed to her side.

“Just lay here. I'll take care of the rest.” Satya bit her lip, still staring at Mei's body as she crawled up next to her and rolled on to her back. She looked up at her, watching her grin as she straddled her waist. “Good. Now just relax, and let me make you feel good.” She leaned down, and Satya closed her eyes before their lips met, sighing at their touch. Mei was soft and warm and she tasted sweet, like the sod she'd rank during their meal. She opened her mouth, brushing her tongue over Mei's lips, listening to her moan. A weight pushed down onto her, Mei's body pushing against hers as she got more aggressive. Satya felt Mei's tongue push against her lips, slipping into her mouth, flicking against the tips of hers.

She ran her hands up Mei's back, pulling her down tighter, getting harder as Mei's tongue flicked over her lips. Warmth spread through her body as she felt Mei moving lower, kissing down over her jaw. She brushed a hand through hair, gripping it gently as her other continued to rub over her body. Satya could feel little scars peppered across her skin, along with a few bigger ones. Mei had told her a few stories about those. A wicked, deep one that curled down her back, picked up during a fall on an expedition. Some burns on her side, left when an experiment with her weapon went wrong. There were others she didn't know about, little things picked up over countless trips out into the wild. There was something new as well, something she must have picked up today. She traced her finger over it, wondering how close things it had been to being something worse.

“Are you OK?” Satya broke out of her trance, looking down at Mei and pressing her hand flat against her back.

“I'm fine. Just thinking about how good it is to have you here.” She watched a smile spread across Mei's face as she pulled the top of her dress open, planting a gentle kiss against her chest. Satya sent another charge through her hand as she brushed it over her shoulders, watching her shudder. It had been interesting, finding the different things she could do with her hand to make Mei feel good. To make her moan. She kept staring at the top of Mei's head as she moved lower, feeling hands running over the top of her dress. “Should I take this off?”

“No. Leave it on. It'll be more fun.” Satya shuddered as a hand moved to her thigh, head falling back onto the bed. “Plus, you really do look amazing in it. Just really, you know. A-Mei-zing.” She heard Mei start to giggle, felt her head pressing against her stomach, and it took her a moment to join in. She'd heard the others complain or groan at her puns, but she couldn't understand it. They were cute and fun and she adored every one of them.

“I love you so much.” Mei kept kissing down her body, and Satya hummed as her pants were slowly slipped down her legs. Her hand fell from Mei's back as she moved lower, clutching the bed as she felt her legs being spread apart, as gentle kisses were planted on her thighs.

“I love you too, darling.” They held each other's gaze for a moment, before Satya closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She tried to concentrate on the feeling of Mei's fingers squeezing down on her thigh, of her mouth kissing it's way up them, of her hand brushing through Mei's hair. The bottom of her dress was thrown to the side, and she shivered as cool air washed of her cock. Only for a moment, though. Soon enough, she felt Mei's tongue running up it, biting back a moan as it circled her head.

Satya felt a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek as Mei continued to work her cock, licking up and down her length before sucking gently on her head. She grasped at her hair a little tighter, holding her in place as she circled her head, before relaxing her grip letting her move again. Mei slowly went back down her length, kissing and licking, not stopping as she reached the base. Instead, another shudder travelled through her body as she felt a tongue dragging over the skin under it, moving from hole to hole. Satya moaned as Mei licked circles into her skin, lifting her hips as much as the grip on her would allow. Slowly, gradually, the tongue settled on one of her holes, running round the rim of it before pushing inside.

“Mei.” Satya moaned her name as quietly, grateful to hear an appreciative moan from between her legs. Mei's tongue slowly pushed into her, running over her testicle and round her entrance. She barely noticed a hand grab her prosthetic, too busy concentrating on the feeling of Mei going down on her to care. Still, even that couldn't stop her from shuddering as Mei dragged it to her cock. Satya lifted her head slightly, face flushing as she saw the smirk on her face. “What are you going to do with that?”

“I'm not doing anything. I was just thinking that you might want to touch yourself. Especially when you've got such a wonderful tool to do it with.” She watched Mei drop back between her legs, felt her tongue pushing into her again, letting out a quiet moan as her head fell back. She brushed her fingers over her cock as Mei continued to lick at her, biting down on her lip. Letting go of her hair for a moment, she pressed a few buttons in her wrist, humming as her fingers started to vibrate. She'd installed that feature for Mei, originally. Hadn't even considered just how much fun it could be for her at the time.

She shuddered as she dragged her fingers up her length, running circles over it. Mei gripped her thighs tighter, squeezing down on them as her tongue moved to her other hole, brushing round it before pushing in. Satya moaned, muscles muscles, thighs squeezing around Mei's head as much as her grip would let them. She kept moving her fingers up till she reached her head, shuddering as she ran them over her tip. Her grip in Mei's hair tightened as a wave of heat crashed through her body, and she flicked her wrist up, strengthening the vibrations and running her fingers over her slit. She rubbed them through her wetness, pushing her foreskin back, gasping at the sensitivity as she circled her head. It was too much to take,rocketing her closer and closer to the edge.

“Cum for me.” Mei's voice sent another shudder through her, and her body tightened up as her tongue pushed back into her. It ran round her hole as she rubbed over her slit, another wave of pleasure crashing through her, pushing her over the edge. Her thighs strained against Mei's grip, trying desperately to clamp down on her. Her back arched, her mouth hanging open silently, hand still rubbing against her cock, still feeling Mei licking at her. The pleasure was almost overwhelming, almost becoming painful, and her hand dropped to the side as she gasped for air, body flopping onto the bed. She tried to control her breathing as she felt Mei crawling from between her legs, felt sweat dripping down her body.

“Mei.” Satya was panting and smiling, reaching out to grab Mei's hand as she crawled up to her side. “That was amazing.” She looked over at Mei, still trying to catch her breath, unable to stop herself from grinning. “A-Mei-zing.”

“I love you.” She closed her eyes, listening to Mei giggle, turning over to hug her tight. “I just love you so much.” Satya's face flushed, and she leaned in, gently kissing her on the nose.

“I love you too.” She ran her hand down Mei's back, opening her eyes and smiling. “Do you want me to do something for you?” Mei met her gaze, and she giggled as she rolled onto her back.

“I thought you'd never ask.”


	4. Chapter 4

Satya had woken up before Mei. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, and on the days she needed to do thing, she was good at slipping out of bed without waking her. She didn't have anything to do, though, so she lay in bed with her, cuddled into her side. She enjoyed the days when she could do that. Just lay there and take all of her in, all of her marks and scars and little imperfections. It also gave her a chance to makes plans, a pleasant, relaxed environment to think in. She stroked her hand along Mei's side, thinking back to her conversation with Winston.

It had only been a day, but part of her still wanted to check on how things were going. As much as she didn't want to be rude or break their agreement, she was anxious to find out about the woman who had threatened her. Who had known her name. If anyone could get that information, it was Winston. He'd been able to find in, after all. Help get her family beyond the reach of Vishkar, for the time at least. He had a network of some sort, something to do with Athena. Something similar in scope to what Overwatch had had at it's peak. She was sure of it. There wasn't any other way he'd be able to get all the information that he available to him.

Still, Satya knew it would be better to wait. That kind of information gathering took time. There was no need to make Winston any more stressed about it, just because she was feeling stressed herself. She had other things she could be doing, anyway. Checking over the equipment, making sure nothing was damaged. Perform her exercises. See if there were any issues with her security set ups, try and find out how that woman had avoided any detection beyond a turret she seemed to have deliberately interfered with.

She snuggled into Mei's neck, taking a deep breath. She'd make her plans later. Think more on the encounter, work out what information she could from what she'd seen. For now, she was going to lay next to her girlfriend and enjoy her presence. Her hand went back to the mark she'd found the night before, the fresh cut. She thought about how different things could have been, about what might have happened if someone else had ambushed her at their ships. She closed her eyes, twirling Mei's hair round her fingers, trying to push the thoughts from her mind. Dwelling on what might have been wouldn't help her. Wouldn't help anyone. She had to try and concentrate on the woman next to her, the love of her life. She tried to ignore the birds outside, the noises from the hall, concentrating on listening to Mei breathe. It was slow and deep, and Satya found herself drifting into it, absentmindedly playing with her hair and rubbing over her skin.

Everything else seemed to fade away as she lay there, everything but Mei. She watched the way her chest rose and fall, the way her nose twitched as she brushed quickly over a sensitive patch of skin. She'd heard it all before, seen it all before, but she was sure she could look at her forever and not get tired of it. Not want to ever be anywhere else. She was so engrossed that she'd didn't even realise that anyone had been knocking at their door, only noticing that Mei had started to awaken.

“Did you have a pleasant sleep?” Satya watched her smile, staring at her lips, storking a hand up through her hair.

“A lovely one, though I'm sure the good company helped.” She looked away for a moment as Mei giggled, cheeks starting to warm. “Still, we'll probably have to get up now. Pretty sure that was my alarm banging at the door.” Satya finally heard a loud knock behind her, looking over her shoulder at the door.

“I'm going to be in the gym. If you're awake, you can meet me there.” She recognised Zarya's voice, heard her footsteps thumping as she walked away.

“What kind of training are you doing with her?”

“Strength training, mostly. She's pretty useful when it comes to that stuff.” Satya smiled softly, kissing her on the nose.

“How surprising. Who would have expected the weightlifter to be good that that?” Mei giggled again, twirling fingers through Satya's hair. She sighed at the touch, closing her eyes and relaxing back into the bed. “That fact that you work together so well makes her a good choice, too.” She wasn't sure if it was something they'd worked on or not, but she'd seen the two of them fight together enough to appreciate that they were a good team. Perhaps not as good as Mei with herself, but still good.

“Well, you do know more than most just how compatible we are.” Mei chuckled against her ear, and she felt her cheeks flush. She thought about the night they'd all spent together on occasion, even if it was a little bit fuzzy for her. She was sure she would have ended up with Mei no matter what had happened, but it had pushed things along. Let them be a little more open about what they wanted.

“It's amazing what a drunken night can lead to, isn't it?” Satya looked down at Mei's smile, watched her sigh and slide along the bed.

“It is. It really, really is, and you're making me wish I didn't have to go but I do.” Satya pulled the sheets up around herself, watching Mei grab some clothes from her drawers and quickly get dressed. Shorts and a t-shirt. Simple and clinging and very, very cute. “You can come join us, if you'd like. I'm sure Zarya wouldn't mind. If not, I guess we'll meet later?”

“OK.” As much as she wanted Mei to stay in bed with her, she knew they both had things they should be doing that day. She really needed to do some maintenance on the equipment, make sure that there wasn't any damage to any of it. That responsibility was hers for the moment, till Brigitte and Torbjörn finished working on McCree's arm. “Come find me when you're free. Hopefully, I will be too.” She watched Mei smile and nod, watched her walk from the room, sighing once she was alone again. She slowly sat up in their bed, stretching her body out. Maintenance was hardly the worst work that she could be doing. It was methodical, and a little tedious at times, but it was important, and she could take some pride in that. It would also give her more opportunities to think things over. Try and think about any important details she may have missed about previous day. If nothing else, anything else she could give Winston could only help his search, and help put her mind at ease again.

~

Maintenance turned out to be a job that had kept her busy for a few days. No one else had really had much time to go over their equipment, preoccupied by the wounded or other work that needed to be done. As such, Satya had needed to go over all of it herself, checking to ensure that everything was in proper working order. Much of it was not. Various pieces of armour damaged by bullets and fragments from explosives. Guns that needed cleaned, needed parts replaced. Shield generators that required a tune-up. There had been a lot of work for her to do, even if some of it had simply been a case of setting something aside and informing Torbjörn that he'd need to repair it once her had the chance. Weapons and shield technology was well within her area of expertise. Repairing actual metal armour was not, though she was trying to learn. Every new skill she had could only assist her friends more, let her do more to keep them safe.

Still, the volume of work had given her time to think. Once she was replacing a part from a weapon, running diagnostics on a generator, her mind wandered back to her confrontation with the mystery woman. There had been something familiar about her, something she hadn't noticed at first. Something that reminded her of the woman who had first contacted her when she was having doubts about Vishkar, who had sent her videos, evidence of what the company had been up to. Evidence of who she was really working for. She wasn't unaware that Vishkar had done some unpleasant things, but she'd convinced herself that they were necessary to make the world better. That the worst of it was nothing but wild rumours, attempts to smear them. She couldn't keep doing that, not after what she'd seen on those videos. Not after she saw the suffering she'd helped to create.

There was something in the voice. Her contact at Vishkar had used a voice changer for the most part, but there had been once occasion where she hadn't. They'd met in person, just before she'd left Vishkar for good. Satya had never seen her face, never seen any of her. The woman had grabbed the bag of evidence Satya had bought and left. She'd said something, though. Warned her that she should disappear. That someone would be getting in touch to help her with that.

She never heard from the woman after that. Winston had contacted her, arranged to get her to a safe house with her family. She'd insisted on helping him instead, an attempt to atone for what she'd done, even if she hadn't know what it was at the time. Satya remembered him, remembered the gorilla who'd been in Overwatch. The gorilla who'd come from the moon. She'd found it funny when she was younger, the idea of him working with Overwatch to help the world. If he was still active, still working, then she thought he was most likely doing something good. She'd been proven right since she'd joined up with him, time and time again. She'd done more good over the past year than she'd ever done with Vishkar.

That was the confusing part of it all. If she was right, if the woman who had held a gun to her on their mission was the same one who had taken the information about Vishkar, then Winston had been working with her, at least for a time. He wouldn't have done that if she was with Talon. Satya was almost sure of that. If she wasn't with Talon, there was no reason for her to be there. She was sure of that too.

Of course, it was entirely possible that there was no connection between any of them. A similarity in voice was hardly definitive evidence, particularly when she was working from memory. If it was just that, she would have dropped it, she was sure. There had been something else niggling away at her, though. Something she didn't fully comprehend till she started working on Winston's equipment.

She had only seen the device the woman had pulled out for a moment before she'd started to run. Not enough to make a certain judgement over it's origins. Still, looking over Winston's shield generator, she noticed similarities in the design. Same shape, three arms jutting out from what looked like a central power source. Similar to the chronal accelerator he'd designed. If it wasn't for the voice, she would have paid no mind to it. Even if it was a design choice Winston seemed to favour, it could hardly be said that there were no other creators in the world who made similar aesthetic choices. Those two things together, however, gave her pause. They could both be coincidences, or mistakes on her part. She still needed to think on it more.

She wasn't sure how she'd start. Wasn't sure who she could talk to about it. Normally, for something like this, she would have gone to Winston. He'd proven to be an excellent companion for investigating things, sharp and astute and happy to listen when she started to ramble. She didn't want to do that with this, not yet. Even presenting what she'd thought of so far felt like making an accusation. She couldn't bear the thought of it. She'd wait a while longer, think more about what she'd seen, what she'd heard. At the very least, she could wait till he told her what he'd found out. It might clear up all of the confusion. There wasn't any reason to move forward till she'd given him the chance to do that, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus continues my work to set up Zarya having been with nearly every single woman in the Overwatch universe.


	5. Chapter 5

The week dragged on, and she still hadn't heard any definitive update from Winston. He'd spent a lot of time locked away in his office, sending messages to her on occasion, promising her that he was looking as hard as he could. Satya was feeling more anxious as time went on, wanting more and more to break the tension and demand to hear what he'd found. She always stopped herself, though. He'd always been honest with her, always shared his information freely. He'd earned a bit more time on this. More of a chance to find what he would find.

She still had other matters to attend to, anyway. The film night was finally happening, and she'd entirely forgotten about it. Mei had skipped up to her one afternoon, asking what film's she'd picked out, leaving Satya feeling utterly confused till she explained what they were going to do. Thankfull, it had turned out to be a welcome distraction from the business with her assailant, even if choosing a film for everyone did induce a little anxiety. Still, it was preferable to the doubts gnawing away at her, and having Mei there to discuss her ideas made it a much more pleasant experience than it would otherwise have been.

She ended up settling on something on one of her favourites. She wasn't sure if the others would enjoy it as much as she did, but that was true of everything she could think of. Given that, she couldn’t see the harm in picking something she knew that she and Mei would enjoy. Two old women, travelling through space, looking for somewhere to spend the end of their lives together. She couldn't think of a reason the others wouldn't enjoy it, but either way, they were still going to watch it.

In the end, she didn't have any reason to worry. Lúcio and Zenyatta seemed enthralled with it. She glanced over at them on occasion, smiling at the sight of Lúcio's head resting in Zenyatta's lap, glad to see a smile on his face. Genji and McCree seemed to be having fun as well, even if the cowboy seemed more interested in Genji than the film. She wouldn't have really noticed the little touches if Mei hadn't mentioned them both having crushes on each other, but it was somewhat obvious when she knew it was there.

None of them seemed bothered by her occasional speaking at the start, which she appreciated. She calmed herself down after the start, sticking to quiet whispers in Mei's ear about the parts she loved. Still, she was glad that none of them had seemed put off by her speech at the start. There wasn't much happening at all during the opening, with no one speaking for almost the first quarter of an hour. She couldn't think of a better time to talk about how much she liked the design, the weird creatures living on the different planets. The little things worth looking for. She just wanted to make sure they all had a chance to spot them the first time round, without watching it dozens of time's like she had.

In the end, it had seemingly been a success. She watched Genji chat with Mei and Lúcio for a while after it ended, her heart beating a little faster whenever she saw Mei giggle or gesture at something. McCree was standing at the door and smoking, though he had at least told her how much he'd enjoyed the film before heading off by himself. Satya was wondering if she should head back to her room and wait for Mei to join her, when she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder.

“Thank you for sharing the film with us, Satya.” She turned to find Zenyatta, floating behind her, legs crossed under him. She wasn't entirely sure why exactly he spent most of his time like that, given that she had seen him walk on occasion. Though, given the choice, she might float everywhere as well.

“You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it.” The lights on his face pulsed, and she smiled back at him. He'd taken the time to explain what all his expressions meant, demonstrating them one by one. It had been very helpful, letting her read his emotions much more easily. It was an issue at the best of times, let alone when dealing with someone who had such a flat voice. “Do you know if Lúcio enjoyed it as well? The night was his idea, so I hope that he did.”

“He did. In fact, he told me we should watch it again soon. You seem to have found another fan.” Satya looked across the ground, fiddling with a ball of light, still smiling. “It's different from the films we normally watch. He likes exciting things with chases and explosions. I enjoy them too, but it's nice to watch something else, on occasion. Nice to watch something quiet.” She nodded, glancing back up over him, at the balls twirling over his head. One of his hands touched her shoulder, and she felt warmth from it, spreading into her. “Is something the matter?”

“No. There's nothing wrong.” Satya started to shape the light between her fingers, gnawing at her lip, feeling a weight in her stomach. She felt bad about lying to Zenyatta. About not telling him the whole truth. He'd never been anything but open with her. With any of them. He'd always been a good listener, too. Had always given good advice. She just felt like she had to hold some things back here. “I'm worried about bringing something up with someone. Worried that they might think I'm accusing them of something. I don't know how to approach it, to say what I think without hurting them.” The two of them sat there in silence for a moment, and Satya glanced across at Mei. She looked back at her, waving her hand wildly as she kept talking to the others. It warmed Satya's chest, almost enough to nullify the stress of her current thoughts.

“Whoever it is, you should say what you're thinking. Be straightforward. That is your strong point, after all.” She grinned a little at that, spinning the reshaped ball in her hand and holding it in front of her. “No one here would get angry at you for sharing your opinion, Satya. You're a valuable member of our team, and a good person. You should remember that.”

“Thank you.” Satya felt like a weight had been lifted, and turned her head to smile at him, teeth flashing a little. “It always feels good to talk with you, Zenyatta. You're a very encouraging person.”

“Thank you, as well. I appreciate the compliment.” He nodded at her, slowly floating over to Lúcio and the others. “I'm always here if you need to talk. Just come and let me know.” Satya smiled and nodded back, watching him continue on to them, ready to look back to the light in her hand when he turned quickly, waving at her again. “If Mei shares any more puns with you, please be sure to share them with me as well. They're always excellent, and I need some to tell to Hana and the others.”

“I'll make sure to do that.” Satya giggled quietly as Zenyatta's lights flashed, watching him spin and continue on his path. That he enjoyed Mei's jokes was one of the things she appreciated most about him. There were no shortage of admirable traits about him, of course, but she still greatly appreciated that one.

Mei looked at her as Zenyatta grabbed Lúcio's hand and leaned in close. Satya smiled and gave a little wave, watching Mei say something to the others before she walked over. She waited for her, flicking little threads of light out from her ball, watching her almost skip over to the sofa.

“That's pretty.” Satya giggled, her cheeks flushing as she tweaked the threads, rounded out the rest, settling on an old favourite. It was one of the first that she'd made for Mei, and she already had one set up as a permanent feature in their room, sitting on a power cell that would keep it in place for a long time. Still, she was always happy making little snowmen for her girlfriend, even if they wouldn't last long in the world. “That's really pretty.”

“Thank you.” Satya glanced up at her, pushing the snowman towards her, letting it float gently through the air. She'd put enough energy in that it would take a few minutes to start breaking apart, but if they needed another by then, she could easily get it ready in time. She thought there might be other plans, though. More private ones. “Did you enjoy the evening? I thought it was quite nice.”

“I had an a-Mei-zing time. Everyone did.” Satya covered her giggles with her hand, leaning forward to press her forehead against Mei's. “This is pretty amazing, too.” She looked down at the glowing snowman Mei held between them, watching it twirl around in her cupped hands.

“I'm glad you like it. I'm glad the evening was good.” Satya took hold of Mei's hands, running her thumbs over hers, her smile growing wider. “I had a good talk with Zenyatta. He helped with some problems I've been having.”

“Oh? What's been the matter?” Mei grinned, and gently kissed her on the nose. “Mei-be I can help, too?” Satya started giggling again, squeezing her hands a little.

“No. I know what I should do. I'll talk to you about it afterwards, though. Once it's all fixed.” She watched Mei grin, closing her eyes as she felt their lips touch again. It was a slower kiss, a long one. She felt her body start to warm as Mei pushed forward, brushing her tongue against Satya's lips. Just as she was ready to push back, it ended, and she opened her eyes to see Mei smiling in front of her, shaking her hands from side to side. The snowman was gone.

“Alright. I can wait. For now, though, maybe we can go back to my room?” Satya smiled and nodded, stomach fluttering as Mei dragged her along by the hand. It was going to be a little bit of an early night, but she wouldn't complain. That just meant they had more time to do other things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, for those who wish to be forewarned.

Satya stared down at Mei, biting her lip hard as her gaze drifted along her body. She always looked wonderful, of course, but when she was like this, completely naked and waiting for her to take the lead, it was something else entirely. Satya walked up the side of the bed, watching Mei push her hands up above her head, grinning as she sent a charge through the cells in her hand.

Creating a string of light wasn't a difficult task. It was one of the skills she had picked up earliest, one she had used to create a number of simple structures during her training. Learning to use them to bind a person had been somewhat more challenging, and altering it to make sure that the experience was in now way unpleasant for the bound party had been more challenging still. She'd learned, though, through long months of self-testing, and it was a skill she was happy to put to use now. She pushed two cells together, and pulled them apart, stretching out a beam of light between them.

“Are you comfortable?” Mei grinned up at her, nodding as her face grew flushed. “Good. As always, be sure to let me know if that changes.” Sometimes it felt a little odd, being so serious while they were doing this. The situation always felt a little bit silly to her, no matter how hot she found it. Still, Mei seemed to enjoy it, and that was enough for her. It wasn't as though she didn't enjoy the entire process as well.

Satya stuck one cell on the bed frame, dragging the other to Mei's wrist and looping round it once. She moved her prosthetic to the overlapping beams, pressing them together till they melded into one. It meant that there weren't any pretty knots to look at, but she'd found they could cause issues, rubbing against each other and breaking the beam. She was much happier with a simple, solid loop round each of Mei's wrists, connecting them to each other, to the bed.

“You're taking your time.” She heard Mei giggle, watching her pull at the bonds, watching them give a little before holding firm. She couldn't pull them too far from the bed, or push them too close together. Not until she asked to be released. “Enjoying the view?”

“How could I not?” Satya kept her voice steady, looking down at Mei's face and cupping it with her hand. She ran her thumb in circles over her cheek, sending a charge through two more cells with her other. “You're beautiful, after all. Every single part of you.” Vishkar had taught her to be cold, taught her to be in control. She didn't really like being that person, not if she could avoid it. Still, she could use a little bit, now and then. Especially when Mei took so much enjoyment from it.

Satya slowly moved back down the bed, dragging her hand across Mei's body. She didn't linger anywhere too long, taking a moment brush over her breasts and pinch her nipples before moving on. She could hear Mei's breathing grow heavier as she went lower, and was pleasantly surprised to see how wet she had already become. She was tempted to start teasing her there and then, but she decided against it. There was still a bit more preparation to complete, after all. That didn't stop her from coming close, though, running a finger over Mei's thighs, pushing it up high before stopping and going down again.

“Such a tease. So mean, honestly.” Satya heard her sigh and giggle, watching her hips squirm against the bed.

“I wouldn't be such a tease if you didn't enjoy it so much. Still, if you'd rather I stop...” She took hold of her thigh, looking up at her face. She was redder than before, biting her lip as drops of sweat started to bead on her face.

“Now, now. No need to be hasty.” Satya smiled up at her again, softening her grip and sliding her fingers down to her calf. Her gaze turned down to Mei's legs as she slowly pushed spread them apart, one after the other, still holding the energy cells in one hand.

“Remember, just let me know if you become uncomfortable at all.” She attached each cell to the bed a distance a part from the other, before pulling another rope of light from one. It kept stretching out, lengthening in her hands till she could loop it around Mei's ankle, securing her in place. She quickly moved to the other, performing the same task before smiling down at her handiwork, body tingling with excitement.

Mei was beautiful. The rolls of her stomach, her pudgy, glowing face, her thick, soft thighs. There wasn't any part of her that Satya didn't adore, that she didn't want to touch and kiss and love. She could have spent all day with her like this, tied up and ready to be adored. Ready for Satya to move along her body, telling her how beautiful she was, kissing and licking and pleasuring every part of her. All she could feel the need to do now, though, with Mei smiling up at her, was reach a hand down, and gently run circles over the soles of her feet. Mei snorted and giggled, body twitching and tugging at her bonds, till Satya pulled her hand away. She kept panting on the bed, giggles slowly dying away as Satya bit her lip.

“Didn't expect that. I mean, it was fun, but still. Not what I thought you were going to touch.” Heat flushed through her cheeks as Mei spoke, and she gazed down at her calf, rubbing circles into it.

“I like to hear you laugh. It's pretty.” There was a silence for a moment, and Satya glanced back up at Mei's face. She was beaming up at her, and Satya felt a tingle through her body at the sight. “You're always pretty, of course. All of you. I just really like your laugh.” Mei's face grew continued to grow redder, and she turned into the bed, biting down on her lip.

“You're such an adorable dork.” Satya squeezed her leg, grinning as Mei giggled again. “I'd hug you, but, you know, I'm all tied up at the moment.” She looked up at her, giggling at the joke, and slowly stepped back from the bed. “I know it was a great joke, but there's no need to give me the cold shoulder.”

“I'm not, I'm not. I just feel that I'm a little overdressed right now.” She'd been able to go back to her room before they both came down. Been able to change into something much prettier under her dress. She saw Mei's eyes go wide as she pulled on the appropriate straps, letting it fall to the floor around her. “Well? I think this might be a little more appropriate for the situation. Don't you agree?”

“Yeah.” Satya grinned, glad the lingerie was having the desired effect. It was a new pair, blue and lacy and much skimpier than anything else she had. She felt herself get harder as Mei continued to stare, moving towards the bed and kneeling at the edge of it. “You, uh… wow.”

“Is it a-Mei-zing?” She leaned forward, putting her arms on either side of Mei's head as she crawled forward.

“Vas-wow-i.” Satya stopped, staring at her for a moment, before she snorted and fell forward. She rested her forehead on Mei's, eyes shut as she laughed. “I'm working on it. Had a lot of time to think of one with my name. Gonna need more time to work on yours.”

“I love you.” She opened her eyes, looking into Mei's for a moment before closing them against and kissing her. It was slow, their lips gently pushing together, Satya running her hand over Mei's cheek. She moved her legs to the side, lifting one over Mei's thigh and pushing herself down against it. She felt Mei shudder under her, and started kissing over her cheek, moving to her ear. “Are you ready to do more?”

“Yes.” Mei moaned the words out, head tilting back as Satya kissed her ear, slowly moving her prosthetic from her face to her body. Kisses moved from her ear to her neck and back as her fingers lazily traced across Mei's chest, slowly drifting lower. She moved her other hand above her head, touching the light binding her, feeling a pleasant tingle from them. It was good to know that Mei was enjoying the sensation as well, seeing as she was about to feel more of it.

She formed a small ball of light in the palm of her hand as it moved towards her breast, charging it and making it vibrate. Satya touched it against Mei's nipple, grinning as she gasped and moving her hand to her other breast. It wouldn't last too long, not much more than a couple of minutes. They were easily made, though, and she quickly formed another, securing it over her other nipple, listening to her breathing grow heavier with each passing moment. Satya felt her thigh shift under her, biting her lip as she pulled against her bonds, grinding into her.

“Is that good?” Mei didn't say anything, just nodding and moaning as Satya's creations continued to vibrate on her chest, as her hand travelled further down her body. Satya watched her face the entire time, watching it screw up and smile as she kissed her neck, as she left a trail of light down her body, tingling her for a moment before dissipating. She looked down her body as her fingers slipped between her legs, watching the toys on her nipples start to break apart, sparkles rising into the air from them.

“That's beautiful.” She watched Mei lift her head, staring down her body for a moment before collapsing back onto the bed. “Can't really appreciate it at the moment, though. Too distracted.”

“Well, you can keep being distracted. I'll appreciate how beautiful you are instead.” Satya grinned as Mei's turned away, listening to her giggles be cut short as her fingers slid over her entrance. She ran them over her labia, marvelling at how wet she was. Still, she pushed herself up, sitting down on her thigh and reaching for some lube. It was always better to be over-prepared, after all. She gazed down at Mei's body as she squeezed it over her fingers, at the sweat dripping down her stomach, her breasts. She leaned down, gently kissing over her soft, fat belly as she moved her hand between her legs, slipping a finger inside of her.

Mei's hips lifted a little, and she heard a quiet gasp above her. She smiled, still kissing over her stomach, moving her other hand to her wrist and pressing her code into it. Her fingers started to vibrate, pulsing inside of Mei, and the effect was immediate. Her back arched as Satya curled inside of her, listening to the desperate, heavy breathing above her. She starting slowly pumping into her, deliberately avoiding any touch on her clit, trying to keep her pleasure under control. She wanted to keep her going, keep her on edge for as long as possible.

“Please.” Satya looked up, watching Mei bite her lip as she pushed her fingers into her again, twisting them round each other as she pulled them out a little. She could feel her walls tightening round her, deciding to slow things down a little. It seemed she'd underestimated exactly how ready Mei had been for this. Her fingers slipped out of her, though she kept running her fingers through her folds, listening to Mei whimper at her touch. Still, Mei seemed to be building up slower than she had before, which was all Satya wanted at the moment.

Her mouth moved to Mei's chest as her fingers ran over her thigh, and she latched her mouth round a nipple. Satya heard her gasp as she sucked hard on it, the sound accompanied by more heat flowing through her body. She moved a hand to her panties, slipping them down and letting her cock spring free.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” She'd tried being more controlling in the past, but it always felt weird for it to be anything other than a question. Felt unpleasant coming from her mouth. Thankfully, the scene breaking down didn't seem to bother Mei all that much, and she licked her lips, nodding eagerly. Satya smiled, starting to kiss a path up her chest, hips slipping between her legs, body slowly moving into position. She felt the head of her cock rubbing over Mei's folds as she finally stared down at her face, getting covered in lube and Mei's own wetness. She kept her prosthetic on her hip, ready to move where it was needed, while her other hand slipped through Mei's hair. Her breathing was heavy as she looked over Mei's face, looking into her beautiful brown eyes for a moment before closing her own and leaning in for a kiss.

Mei's lips were burning hot, and she slipped her tongue between them, brushing it against the tip of hers. As she kept kissing her, kept brushing against her tongue, she pushed herself forward, slipping slowly into Mei. Satya felt her shudder under her, slowly moving forward till she couldn’t go further. She groaned, feeling Mei clamp around her, heat flowing into her body. She gripped Mei's hair tight as she pulled out, hearing her gasp as she shifted her hips, slowly rolling her hips. Satya bit down on her lip, feeling her legs tighten. She was closer than she'd expected. She'd have to do something interesting to make sure Mei got there with her.

She moved her prosthetic between them, still rolling her hips as she formed another ball of light in her hand. She slowly moved it onto Mei's clit, feeling her body go rigid as the vibrations started. She kept her fingers there, kept the power flowing as she rubbed it over her clit, biting her lip, feeling Mei clamp down around her. Satya kissed her harder, tongue pushing further into her mouth as her rhythm started to fail her. Mei's body went rigid under her, and she heard a soft hum from her ropes as she tugged at them, body shaking. Satya's own orgasm was following it close, pushed on by the quiet whimpers escaping her Mei's mouth. Her head lifted off of Mei, and she bit down hard on her bottom lip, whining as her muscles stiffened, body aching wonderfully. She kept rolling against Mei for a while longer, unable to think about anything but the whimpers and gasps rising from her.

Slowly, surely, Satya got her body under control again, opening her eyes to see the love of her life smiling up at her, sweat dripping down her cheeks. She grinned back, pulling out of her, moving down the bed. She brushed a finger over her clit, watching her shudder and tug at her bonds.

“So. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“You know the answer. It was a-Mei-zing. Spec-Satya-lar.” Satya started to giggle, leaning down and pressing her nose against Mei's. “You're really cute when you giggle.”

“I suppose it's a good thing that you're so funny. I would hate it if you didn't find me cute.” Mei started to join her giggling, snorting a little as Satya pushed herself up. The sound made her heart ache, made her want to hug her tight and never let go. There might be other things she wanted to do that night, though. “Are you ready to stop, or do you want to keep going?” Mei's giggles slowly died away, and she bit her lip, seemingly thinking hard about the question. Finally, she smiled up at her, slowly nodding her head.

“I think I've got at least one more in me. And, you know, would be a shame to put all these toys away so soon.” Satya smiled back, slowly moving her prosthetic between her leg's again, forming another ball of light with it. One more orgasm certainly seemed an achievable goal. She was sure that if she did it well enough, Mei would be happy to have a few more. She'd certainly be happy to give them to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Satya once again found herself outside of Winston's office, trying to figure out the best way to start a conversation she needed to have. Admittedly, she was feeling significantly less stressed than when she’d last visited him. She thought about what she'd done with Mei the previous night, quickly banishing it from her mind as her cheeks flushed. She needed to focus. She needed to ask the right questions, to find out exactly what was happening. She needed Winston to know that she still trusted him, not matter what she was asking.

She knocked on the door, and waited for a response. She didn't hear anything for a moment, and was tempted to knock again when she heard a crash from inside. Concerned by the noise, Satya quickly pushed the door open, stepping inside and looking for whatever had caused the commotion. She saw Winston slumped over his desk, frowning at the shattered jars of peanut butter in front of him.

“Fell asleep when I was working. Probably should have moved the empties somewhere else.” He sighed, fiddling with a remote, and the two of them watched a little robot charge out from the corner towards the broken glass. It started hoovering up the mess, and Winston turned to her with a satisfied grin on his face. “So, what can I do for you today, Satya?”

“Ah. Yes. I had some questions.” She moved till she was standing in front of his desk, dropping a power cell onto the floor and lowering herself onto the seat that shot up from it. “It's about the mission. The woman who threatened me. You said you were going to look into it?”

“Ah. Yes, of course. That's what I was working on when I fell asleep, actually. Still have some thing to confirm, but I'm making good progress.” Satya watched him move back round his desk, flicking through screens on his computer. She looked down at her leg bouncing, and took a deep breath before setting her gaze on him.

“Did you work with her to get me out of Vishkar?” Winston's hands froze in mid-air, and he turned to meet her stare. He held it for a moment, before turning away, sighing quietly.

“I've worked with her on a number of things. But, yes, that was one of them.” Satya watched him as he started to scroll over his screen again, feeling like the world was closing in on her.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He shook his head, still staring at the screen in front of him.

“At first, it didn't matter. She didn't want her involvement known, wanted to keep doing her own thing. I was fine with that. It had always been part of the arrangement. After you described the person who attacked you, I needed to make sure it was her. Make sure it was Sombra.” Satya watched him stand up from the desk, pacing across the room. “She wanted Talon gone as much as I did. More, perhaps. I can't think of any real reason why she'd be helping them.”

“But she is.” She felt herself start to grow angrier, squeezing her fist by her side as she looked down at the ground. She knew he'd meant well, that he'd never deliberately put her in harms way. He had though. Talon knew who she was, which meant they might know about her family, might know where they are. They might know enough to come after everyone who'd joined up with Overwatch.

“She was.” Satya looked up at the screen he'd turned to her, at the burning building displayed on it. “That was a Talon base. No one seems know it, but it was. Sombra sent me a message a little after this happened. Told me she'd taken care of a mutual problem.” He squatted down in front of her, still grimacing. “I don't know what she was doing with them, and I don't know why she threatened you, but I think that's over now. I think she's doing her own thing again.”

“You trust her, then? Is that why you made equipment for her?” She was still struggling to believe what he was saying. She'd expected him to tell her about this mysterious attacker, about how he'd been tracking her, what they'd do to stop her. Not this. Anything but this.

“We have a common enemy. We both want Talon gone, along with whoever is pulling their strings. So, yes, we've worked together. Not since you joined us, but on and off for a few years before that.”

“Does she know about the rest of the team? Does she know as much about them as she does about me?”

“Possibly.” Winston sighed again, sounding eve more dejected that he had before. “She put me in contact with some people who we thought might want to join up. Zarya. Fareeha. Lúcio. Yourself. I helped her with the final designs on her equipment, helped her get things working. The two of us managed to do a lot of good, hard as that might be to believe.”

“Would she have hurt me? Would have hurt the team?”

“If she felt she had to. She's more ruthless than I am.” She felt a large, hairy hand touch her own. She didn't pull away. “She's not good, but she's not coming after us, either. If she does, I'll be the one to stop her.” Satya nodded, still not looking up at him. She wanted to believe him, wanted to trust that he was doing the right thing. Wanted that more than anything.

“I need to think.” She stood up, dismissing the chair and picking up it's power cell before walking to the door. She reached out for it, stopping before she opened it, still staring down at the handle. “Why is she willing to help you if she doesn't want to join us?” She stood still, listening to some shuffling behind her, to Winston's heavy breathing.

“Different goals. She wants to tear everything down. She wants to get rid of the people with power. I want to save the people without it.” She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, listening to him sigh. “She doesn’t care what happens after she's stopped the bad guys. She's useful up to a point, and that's the only reason we worked together. After that, the world needs heroes. It needs people like you.”

 

“I still need time to think.” She'd heard similar things before. That Vishkar were going to make a better world, that they needed people like her to do it. It wasn't the same, wasn't even close, but it was all she could think about. She needed to clear her head. Needed space.

“I understand. And I'll understand whatever decision you feel you have to make. We all need to do what we think is right.” Satya nodded at the door, not turning back as she left his office, fiddling with light as she walked through the halls. She needed to be away. Needed to be anywhere but there.

~

It had been Mei's suggestion, heading out into the hills. Getting out of the base for a while. Satya hadn't told her what she'd talked about with Winston, hadn't felt able to. Still, Mei had seemingly known something was wrong. Had known that Satya needed to be somewhere else.

They didn't have to drive far before she started to feel better. Started to feel less trapped. She'd heard the others talk about how pretty things were, and she thought she understood why, even if it didn't compare with her home. Nowhere near as bright, nowhere near as colourful. Still, there was a certain bareness to Scotland that she'd come to enjoy. It felt surprisingly empty for such a small country. Like she could just disappear into it, and never be found.

It was cold as well, something Mei seemed far more pleased with than Satya was. Still, as far as she was concerned, Mei being happy made putting up with a little chill in the air more than worth it. Watching her dance around with Snowball, leaving trails of snow on the ground behind her, was a sight she'd never forget. She was more than willing to put on a jacket if it let her see Mei like that more often.

Satya closed her eyes as another gust of wind whipped round her, grateful for the extra layer around her body. The chill was refreshing when it was just her face, and she could always throw a scarf round if it became too much. Anything more would have been an unpleasant addition to the day. She turned her body round, feeling the wind hit different parts of her, opening her eyes to look at Mei. She was sitting on a rock a bit away from her, near the truck. Satya hadn't been chased when she jumped out of it, hadn't been bothered while she stretched her arms out and spun around atop the hill. Mei had let her do whatever she needed to, and she was starting to feel a little guilty about that. She'd promised her an explanation. She shouldn't have made her wait so long for it.

Letting her arms fall to her side, she slowly moved forward, closing the gap between them. She still wasn't sure how she could start. That had never been one of her strong points. She'd find a way, though, even if she stumbled into it by accident.

“Hi.” Hardly the greatest opener in the world, but it was all she had to work with. Mei smiled up at her, giving her a little wave, seemingly waiting for the rest of her words. Satya started fiddling with her light again, glancing round at the landscape, and the sweeping hills, the river's cutting through them, the lakes in the distance. She was desperate to find something to say, something to explain properly why she needed to leave the base. “I'm sorry for being such a nuisance here.”

“You're not a nuisance. Never a nuisance.” She felt hands grab her own, looking down at them as Mei stepped towards her. “If something is bothering you, I want you to be able to tell me. I want you to know you can trust me. That's all.”

“I do. I trust you. It's just...” Satya trailed off, closing her eyes as Mei's body pressed against her. “On the mission, at the ship. Someone was there. Tried to get information out of me. I still haven't figured out what they were after.” From everything Winston had told her, from what she'd found out, there wasn't a clear reason for Sombra to have spoken to her that day. Nothing logical that she could think of.

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?” Mei's gripped her hands a little tighter, and Satya moved her head forward, pressing their foreheads together. She wasn't sure how to explain it. How to tell her she wanted to wait for Winston, how she trusted him, how she felt that wavering, even if she believed he was trying to do the right thing. Wasn't sure if she'd be capable of getting all that across. Satya slowly opened her eyes, staring straight into Mei's. Big and brown and warm and beautiful. “You weren't hurt, were you?”

“No. I wasn't hurt.” There was only one hope for her to get Mei to understand what she was feeling. She'd have to start at the beginning. With Vishkar, with her escape from them, with how Winston had helped her. With Sombra, and everything she'd done, and how she was starting to doubt Winston, to doubt Overwatch, no matter how much she hated those thoughts.

It wasn't quick. The world began to darken as she spoke, as Mei asked questions, as they slowly worked their way back to the present. As Satya went over the things Vishkar had made her do, how she'd ignored what it meant. She told Mei every horrible thing she'd helped Vishkar accomplish, because as far as she could see, it was the only way to understand what she was feeling about Winston. The anxiousness and dread gnawing away at her. Eventually, she reached her last conversation with him, with what he'd told her about Sombra, about the work the two of them had done together. After that, she went quiet for a little while. Her chest was tight, and each breath was a laboured, difficult thing. She didn't know that she'd ever been so open. So talkative. It was scary. It was exhilarating.

“Do you still trust him?”

“Yes.” She did. “I trusted Vishkar too. Trusted that they wanted to make the world better.” Satya didn't think Winston had done anything that was really comparable to her former employers. Still, things had been defined before. There'd been a clear line between them. Now, it was blurred. Hazy. She wasn't sure how to deal with that.

“Winston isn't them. He doesn't want what they want.” Satya nodded, watching the shadows grow longer as the sun slowly set. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.” She squeezed Mei's hands, running her thumbs over her knuckles. Mei was good. Everything she'd ever done, everything she'd ever worked towards was good. Satya was certain of that. “I don't deserve you.” She'd done terrible things for a good that didn't exist. Had made the world worse because she hadn't wanted to acknowledge the truth that was staring her in the face. Not till far too late.

“You've got me. You'll always have me. Doesn't matter what you deserve.” Satya smiled a little as Mei reached up to kiss her. Their lips barely touched, brushing against each other before Mei pulled back, smiling spread across her face. “I love you. What you've done doesn't change that, because I know who you are. You're gentle and kind and good. You've always been gentle and kind and good. Vishkar took advantage of that.”

“I let them. I should have seen through it, and I didn't.” She didn't believe the same thing could happen with Overwatch. With Winston. She'd never even considered the possibility with Vishkar, though. That was why it hurt so much.

“You found out what was happening. You left. You did what you could to stop them. No one could ask any more of you.” Satya felt Mei's hands slip from hers, moving round her waist and gripping her body tight. “If you think you have to leave here too, let me know. I won't be letting you leave me behind.”

“I couldn't ask you to do that.” Satya knew what Overwatch meant to Mei, how much being part of it helped her work. Even if they couldn't work in the open, they still opened up a world of extra resources. Mei was able to organise the re-opening of Eco-Watchpoints across the globe, had access to tools that had been out of her reach for years.

“I know you'd never ask me to. Wouldn't have to. I can work anywhere. Overwatch just makes it a little easier, is all.” Mei bit her lip, and Satya felt herself being slowly spun round. A flake of snow land on her nose, and she looked up to see Snowball flying overhead, snow trailing after them. “All the equipment in the world won't make up for my wonderful assistant, after all.” She smiled up at the sky, closing her eyes as more snow fell around them, building a charge in her prosthetic. She tilted her hand to the side, letting light drift from the end, fingers tingling as it brushed over them. “See? Where else would I ever find someone who can do that?”

“I love you.” Satya opened her eyes, a smile spread wide over her face. Little wisps of blue light bobbed through the falling snow, scattering shadows across the ground around them. She looked at Mei's face, at the soft light spilling over her cheeks, the flakes of snow melting on her skin, and she moved in for another kiss. It was longer than the one before it, Satya pushing against Mei's lips, brushing her tongue over them. Her fingers ran through Mei's hair as her other hand continued to scatter light around them.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and giggling and twirling around in the snow, till they finally broke apart. Satya smiled down at Mei as they held each other, at the ground. It was starting to become a little wet with all the snow, and she could feel her feet squishing into the heather and mud.

“We've made a little bit of a mess, huh?” Satya giggled, giving Mei another quick squeeze in response. She'd never expected to like being out in the snow as much as she did. Mei made it seem wonderful. Made it worth the wet and the cold. Made it all seem so much lovelier. Though, in fairness, she did that with just about everything.

“Maybe we should head back. Can't stay out here forever.”

“And what a shame that is.” Mei giggled, slowly pulling her back to the truck. “So, you're happy to stay for now?”

“Yes.” She still believed in the good Overwatch could do. In the good Winston had talked about, the vision he'd presented her with. She was just aware of who he'd be willing to work with to achieve that vision. Or who he had been willing to work with. It wasn't worth writing things off entirely over it, she knew that. It wouldn't hurt to be more aware of things, though. “I will let you know if I change my mind. I don't think it will happen any time soon, though.”

“I'm glad. It would be a shame to leave.” Mei pulled her in for another hug as they pushed into the side of the van. “Still, if it comes down to it, I'm with you all the way. Just remember that.”

“I will.” Satya ran her hands over Mei's back, leaning down into her shoulder and sighing. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Pretty sure that's my line.” She started giggling into her, drawing circles into her coat. They should have started to move, should have gotten into the truck rather than stand next to a haze of lights floating over a circle of melting snow. Staying like that a few minutes longer wouldn't hurt, though. “I love you. I love you more than I have the words for.” Satya felt warmth course through her at Mei's words, felt her body tingle. She turned her head to plant a gentle kiss on her neck.

“I love you too.” There were words she could use to tell her how much she loved her. She was sure there were. At that moment, though, she couldn't find the right ones, the ones to tell Mei just how incredible and beautiful and special she was. She could kiss her, though. She could do always do that.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Hope y'all who've read it have enjoyed it. Come talk to me on theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com if you feel like doing that.


End file.
